Episode 79
Fairy Hunting (妖精狩り Yōsei Gari) is the 79th episode in the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on May 14, 2011. Synopsis The Fairy Tail members find Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell, Carla and Happy. Lucy Ashley seems to recognize Natsu and welcomes him back with one of her 48 Torture Techniques, Srewdrive Crush. Happy then notices the other members that seems to have inverted personalities. The guild members then notice Wendy, Carla and Happy. The members are surprised to see Happy and Carla and calls them Exceeds. The matter settled when Mirajane and Elfman examines Happy and comments on him only looking like Exceeds. Meanwhile, a man dressed with pink armor is seen walking through the forest. As the team observes the Fairy Tail members, Wendy notices that Erza is missing. While the team, thinking that Erza's personality is probably altered by Edolas too, voices out their own opinions about what she would be like, a girl holding a spear is seen riding one of Edolas' creatures. Back at the guild, Natsu gets into a fight with Lucy. While the other members are surprised that Natsu talked back to Lucy, Lisanna arrives and tells Lucy to stop bullying Natsu. Upon seeing Lisanna, Natsu and Happy's eyes begins to fill with tears. Natsu then remembers the first time he meets Lisanna, Lisanna teasing him about being his wife, Lisanna welcoming him home with Happy's egg, Lisanna arranging flowers on Elfman's Parakeet's Grave, Lisanna asking him to build her grave when she dies, Mirajane and Elfman returning to the guild informing everyone of Lisanna's death, and Natsu building Lisanna's grave. Natsu and Happy then tries to hug Lisanna but Lucy stops them. As Wendy and Happy express their confusion, Carla points out someone who looks like Wendy and tells the team that they are not the friends that they know but different person who belong to Edolas which seems to be a parallel world. The team tries to leave and heads towards the Royal City when Nab enters the guild and announces that the Fairy Hunter has arrived causing everyone in the guild to panic. Levy is seen trying to relocate the guild when the Fairy Hunter arrives. The team voices out their confusion but Edo-Wendy explains to them that Fairy Tail is a Dark guild since Mage Guilds have been abolished by the kingdom. As the Fairy Hunter closes in, Edo-Levy successfully manages to relocate the guild. The Fairy Hunter then arrives but misses the guild. One of her colleagues, Sugarboy arrives and informs her that the Earth Land Fairy Tail has been transformed into a giant lacrima and that all commanders are to return to the kingdom. Elsewhere, the Edo-Fairy Tail guild suddenly appears with its members inside. The team is surprised that they were able to move the entire guild. It is then revealed by the Edo-Fairy Tail Mages that the Fairy Hunter is one of the commanders of the Royal City's army, Erza Knightwalker, the Edolas Version of Erza Scarlet much to the team's surprise. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *None Magic and Abilities used Magic used *Screwdrive Crush *Technique 35: The Bitch Drop *Technique 28: The Give-Up Already Lock *Screwdrive Elbow Crush Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Navigation